Is It true?
by Paladin-kriss
Summary: Self insert Fanfic for Hellsing. Rated M for possible gore and possible Lemons later. If I decide against, It will be downgraded to T. Pairings for possible citrus: lime and or lemon may include: PipSeras, AlucardSeras, SerasMe, AlucardIntegra.
1. Chapter 1

Is It True?

A self insert Hellsing Fanfiction

(Manga mainly coz Pip rules)

(Hehe, goose)

Okay, before I start with the story, I'd like to point out that this is only the second Fiction I have done in total. Although I love Hellsing (and Naruto) I have a short attention span, especially if I get stressed. So, To any of my 'Fans' read this too, I apologise for not updating Sugar recently, but I kinda got stressed about failing 6th form and going full time at McDonalds (as a side not, it's a great place to work, but the hours and pay **can **be shitty. Well, pay till you become 18.) but I do intend to do more on it and this one too. Ayway, On with the story: (oh, and I do also use the gentle fist style for self-defence, but not too well yet)

Oh, Alucard read the Disclaimer.

Alucard: Not a chance. Only my master can tell me what to do

Me: and you forgetting that I control your master here?

A: Hmmm…..

Seras: Dammit Master, I'll just do it. PaladinKriss doesn't own any of the Hellsing characters. Even though he wants to. And will steal the copyright eventually

Me: sweatdrops heh heh runs from mad freak Lawyers

Kristopher sits up from his computer desk, sweat glistening on his forehead. He'd been dreaming that Hellsing was real again. Pushing his glasses aside her rubs the sleep from his eyes and sighs. He really needs to stop falling asleep at the computer desk. Switching off the monitor he stands, back popping in numerous places. He attempted to recall the dream, only to find it had acted like a dream and slipped from his mind yet again. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair and forced it back into an untidy ponytail.

Reluctantly he dragged himself downstairs and poured himself a bowl of cereal, mentally reminding himself of his shopping list. Once finished with his food he dumped the polystyrene plate into the bin, grabbed his long black coat, dropped his wallet into his pocket and headed out to the shops.

Taking his usual route through the darkened streets, he headed towards the shopping centre when he heard a scream. He wheeled about and ran forwards as the scream sounded again. He turned a corner to find a woman backed into the corner by what seemed to be maybe twenty or thirty homeless people. Sighing, he dropped into the Gentle Fist stance used by Neji in the Chuunin Exams. (where he has his left hand in front and the right hand in a claw position. When he uses 64 palms on Naruto) He knew he couldn't use chakra, but the style was quite effective.

"Hey, leave her alone, you assholes." He called to the men, who turned towards him slightly. Seeing him as some sort of threat they turned fully towards him and started to shuffle towards him. Immediately he knew something was off, they didn't seem quite right. He shrugged the feeling off and dodged the first blow, and knocked another aside with his outstretched hand and drove his right forward into the mans gut, attempting to wind him. Strangely though, his hand passed through the man, whose body had a feel like a wet paper bag stuffed with mashed potatoes (you know, a damp, bloated feel that only the recently dead have).

Supressing the urge to vomit he noticed they were backing off, even though the on with the hole though him was still standing. He turned and looked at the woman.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked her, offering a hand to help her up.

"Yes, thank-you. I am now" she replied, taking his hand and standing. Her eyes widened and she pointed. "They are coming back"

Moving swiftly he took his hand from her grasp and whirled, to find nothing except some corpses and a girl in a blue uniform with what looked like a tank cannon on her back and a machine gun in her hands. She looked vaguely familiar to him but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"It's up Bubbancy, your slaves are dead, and this time so are you" the girl said fiercely, eyes focused on the woman behind him.

Bubbancy? That was another thing that seemed familiar but his mind shut down as said woman grabbed him and held him as a human shield

The girl in blues eyes flared angrily and the Bubbancy smiled.

"You can't get me now. To get me, you'll have to kill him, Seras"

Seras eyes widened then hardened. "Do you want to die?" she asked Kris, staring at him

"…" Kris was so shocked he could not answer, shaking in fear

"Answer me dammit" Seras cursed, still staring at him. He stared back and felt himself get drawn into those eyes, all his fear stripped away in an instant.

"No" came his definite reply and he could have sworn that Seras looked upset but it disappeared from her face and she levelled the gun and shot through him, hitting Bubbancy who collapsed into ash. Her shot had passed through his lung and had clipped his heart, causing a minute hole. Seras was at his side before he even hit the ground.

"Then the night is your path" were the last words he heard before he blacked out.

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoy,, I feel really exhilarated by that. And if you read, please review. My other story has over 2k hits and only 18 comments. For 4 chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Is It True?

A self insert Hellsing Fanfiction

(Manga mainly coz Pip rules)

(Hehe, goose)

Hey, and welcome back to the second instalment of Is It True?

(Damn, sounds like a cheesy show where you talk about who the father of your baby really is)

Well, no-one appears to have read the story yet, but it has only been up for a day so I didn't expect much, but I did expect more. Oh well. Anyway, here we go. I also apologise for possible bad spelling on Anderson if and when he come in

Oh, Father Anderson read the Disclaimer.

FA: Aye, if this is whut god wills. Paladin-kriss, who happens te be thu same rank as me doesnae own nae copyrightin fur Hellsing. And I dinnae bulieve he ever will.

Me: -tear- you suck Anderson

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously –

"Then the night is your path" were the last words he heard before he blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping he sat up, holding his chest, eyesight blurred. He ran a hand over his bare chest, only to realise there was no mark. Strange. And from what he could tell he wasn't anywhere he recognised.

Squinting around he noticed a dark shape which coughed politely.

"Perhaps if the Young master was to remove his spectacles, he could see more efficiently?" offered the shape.

Reaching up he tugged his glasses from his face, throwing the world into sharp relief, and looked around again. He looked at the previously dark shape and a wrinkle formed in his brow as he recognised the man.

"Aren't you.?"

"Walter C Dornes. Retainer of the Hellsing family" both he and Walter recited together. With him adding on the end, "Codename: Angel of death"

"Yes I am, Young Master. Your Manga and Anime that Lady Integra allowed to be published helped us to hide in plain view. And I am glad you are awake. Lady Seras was so worried that she had done something wrong."

"So, all of it is true? And Master Seras saved me? But I thought Bubbancy was killed?"

"One of them was, but they are multiple. And yes she did. Now, please rest and I shall inform Lady Seras of your awakening. Oh, and welcome to the family."

With that he rose from his seat and left the room, leaving a weakened Kris lying in bed, slightly bewildered. He was simple glad that It had not been Alucard who had found him. If it had been, he probably would have been coming through the wall the moment Walter had left.

He continued to look around his room, seeing a room similar to the room Seras had been given in the anime, only there was no blood on the table and the sheets on his bed were black.

Moving himself slowly he swung his legs around and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to work out why he felt so weak.

"Because you need to feed" came Seras' voice from the doorway.

He looked up at her, and blinked. Gone was the blue uniform she wore and in it's place was a pair of black demin jeans, a black corset style thing which was both alluring and dangerous. A Blue, ankle-length overcoat finished her ensemble. Silently he wondered what had happened to the uniform.

She chose, once again, to voice the answer to his unspoken question.

"Not wearing a uniform is my privilege now I am free of my bonds and have my own fledgling to care for. However, as with Alucard, I now must wear the gloves to reign in my powers until my Master allows me to use them"

She reached into a pocket and threw a bag of blood to him, which he barely caught.

"Drink that and follow me" she ordered, wheeling about and heading upstairs.

Kris blinked at the blood bag and followed Seras, somewhat sluggishly. He was barely able to keep up with her as she led him through the mansion.

"Where are we going?" he called after her, jogging slightly.

"To see Sir Integra," came the reply, "and drink your blood before we get there. Sir Integra hate to see us feed"

Kris nodded, more to himself, and bit the top off the bag, allowing the free passage of the crimson liquid. It spilled into his mouth and his eyes turned a deep red as he gulped the delectable liquid down. Once the bag was empty he sighed, contented and feeling much better than before.

"See Police Girl, this is the feeling you missed out on when you rejected your first feed" came a deep voice, which accompanied Alucard phasing through the wall.

Kris jumped about half a foot, but managed not to collapse.

"So, he knows of us already?" Alucard asked, rather pointlessly saying as he already knew

"Yes Master, as you well know" replied Seras, as they arrived at Integra's office. Seras knocked and when Intega replied they entered.

"Integra-sama, I have brought him for you"

"Thank-you Seras, You may leave" replied the voice of integra from the turned around chair

"Sir? This is my fledgling we are talking about"

"Yes, and I don't like to repeat myself. You may leave"

Seras bowed and left.

Kris stood there, arms crossed behind his back.

Integra turned to him and looked him over, sighing.

"Do not drink from any of the soldiers in the organisation without their consent. Do not get yourself killed. Do not.." for the following five minutes she outlined all of the guidelines for him. Eventually she wound down.

"You will only wear the supplied uniform and after training with your Master for a while Walter will create you a weapon. Any questions?"

"No sir" Kris replied

"Good. You may return to your room as dawn is nearly upon us"

"Yes Sir Intgra" Kris bowed out of the room and headed down to his room

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for the second chapter. I hope you enjoy.

please review, because i supposedly have hits, but onle 1 review. even if you don't like it, tell me and tell me how to improve. mostly because I'm somewhat stuck

And please, review for me. Please?


End file.
